


stole it from the science lab

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, it's fairly obvious who malik is after but if you can't tell just comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: "Don't you even have a guess?"





	stole it from the science lab

"You know what the problem is, don't you?" 

Mazaki scowls at Malik's condescending tone. "What are you talking about?" She asks, irritated at both Malik and the fact that she accepted his offer to stay after school for a minute or two. 

He raises an eyebrow, expression clearly mocking. "You don't know?" He asks, almost incredulous. "You're smart, Mazaki-- you can figure it out." 

Mazaki crosses her arms, becoming more pissed by the second. Normally she wouldn't give a bully the time of day, but something between Malik's words and voice had set off a fuse. "What, you're mad because I got a 98 on the quiz and you got a 94? Doing this is a little much for just jealousy, isn't it?" 

Malik's expression turns vicious, just for a second, before he answers, his words containing an equal amount of venom. "You don't know a _thing_ about jealousy." He hisses. 

The room is dead silent for a solid moment, Mazaki having been surprised into speechlessness from Malik's change in demeanor. The other clenches his fists, then slips one hand into his uniform pocket. "Have you ever had a crush, Mazaki?" He wonders aloud, composure regained. His hand stays in his pocket, but Mazaki can tell he's gripping something.

She steps back, not noticeably enough for him to advance on her but enough that Malik can feel the caution rolling off her in waves. "None of your business." Mazaki answers, though her tone is less sharp and more wary. 

Malik wrinkles his nose at her. "Don't lie." He commands, placing his free hand on his hip. "I know how you look at Yugi and his other half." 

Mazaki feels her blood run cold at his words. "H-How do you--"

"--know that? It's so obvious, Mazaki. I'm surprised you're the only one out of your little group to notice it, aside from Yugi himself." 

She stumbles backwards, but instead of her back hitting the door and her groping for the handle like she'd hoped to, her back hits smooth wall. Malik does advance on her this time, taking slow steps towards her with his hand still in his pocket. "C'mon, Mazaki, you know where I'm coming from." Another step. "Though this isn't about Yugi," Step. "I think you know who it is." Step. 

If she wasn't slightly freaked out and a little scared of whatever he had in his pocket, Mazaki would've slapped him for his proximity, as he stood only about half a foot away. He's a good four inches taller than her, and he stares down at her like a predator about to dig in. He speaks again, then, snapping her out of her slight trance-- "Don't you even have a guess?"

Mazaki racks her brain for who Malik would go this far for-- not Yugi, he'd already said that, though he could be bluffing? Nosaka, maybe, but they barely talked. Honda or Jounouchi? No, Malik never did like them that much...

The pieces click together in her head, and the realization shows on her face. Malik smiles; "You finally figured it out?" He says, voice low and dangerous. It made sense-- all the time Malik spent together with him, all the games they played at lunchtime, how he was the only one to suggest bringing Malik to their outings, how Malik walked him home after school like they were childhood friends--

How she was the one to include him, aside from Yugi.

Unfortunately, Mazaki's putting two and two together causes her to not recognize the slender object Malik pulls out of his pocket as a gleaming surgeon's scalpel. Before he does anything, he leans close to Mazaki's trembling form, whispering in her ear:

"He's going to be mine." 

He pulls back then, just enough to give his arm space to swing the scalpel at her and lodge it in her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow


End file.
